


A Different Kind of Late Night Rendezvous

by antagonisticgay



Series: Warm and Fluffy Bingo [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Komaeda Nagito's Questionable Thoughts, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Neurodivergent Hinata Hajime, Sensory Overload, Sharing a Bed, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Unspecified Time Frame, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticgay/pseuds/antagonisticgay
Summary: "Per his command, Nagito made his way to the boy’s cabin when the sky was dark and no one would see him move through the shadows. A single knock was all it took for Hinata-kun to let him breeze through the door.Originally he thought Hinata-kun was finally talking his offer to orchestrate his murder, but as he took in his state of undress, his mind fumbled to catch up."--If it is realistic for people to impulsively bone in high-stress situations... why not impulsively.. cuddle??
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Warm and Fluffy Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062812
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Trans Centric SDR2 Fics





	A Different Kind of Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fellow touch starved bitches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fellow+touch+starved+bitches).



> https://warmandfluffybingocards.tumblr.com/  
> prompt: kiss on the hand

“Come to my room after curfew tonight..” Hinata-kun had mumbled in his ear that morning at breakfast. 

Per his command, Nagito made his way to the boy’s cabin when the sky was dark and no one would see him move through the shadows. A single knock was all it took for Hinata-kun to let him breeze through the door. 

Originally he thought Hinata-kun was finally talking his offer to orchestrate his murder, but as he took in his state of undress, his mind fumbled to catch up. 

“Take off your shoes.” Hinata-kun closed the door behind him. “And whatever else you need to get comfortable.” 

The tan boy lounged on the bed with the covers pulled back, wearing only his flowered briefs and his white button-up, the latter of which he lazily removed and flung to the floor. Nagito felt transfixed, greedily eyeing the expanse of skin he was being treated to, before quickly turning away to unbuckle his belt before he could stare too long at the soft curve of Hinata-kun’s chest as he pulled himself free of his bra. 

He’s never dared to think anyone would desire to use his useless body for pleasure, but to his surprise, it seemed he had found a use for him. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun.. is it okay if I keep my shirt on? I tend to get cold easily…”

“I said to get  _ comfortable, _ didn't I?” He came over to the couch where Nagito had been folding his clothes neatly over the side and took him by the wrist. 

Hinata-kun held the warmth of the sun under his skin. It made his heart leap into his throat, seemingly trailing off behind him as he was led across the cabin that suddenly felt miles long. 

Just as his heart caught up, he was pushed down on the bed with his head against the pillow. Excitement curled in his stomach as Hinata-kun hovered over him. 

“Hinata-kun,” he whispered reverently. The overhead lights made a halo around his head, adding another layer of angelic unreality to the situation.  _ Sure, he was blunt, but he didn’t expect him to be so  _ forceful _ in this situation. He always seemed more flustered with the girls.  _

“Hold on a moment.” He left Nagito dazed on the bed, looking up at the empty spot he previously occupied. He hears the lights click off, and he’s unsure if it’s the darkness or the absence of Hinata-kun that makes him feel so cold. 

He doesn’t have long to ruminate on it, as Hinata-kun returns with the soft rustle of fabric, closing the curtains surrounding the bed for privacy. The warmth returned as his breath was pulled from his lungs and Hinata-kun slipped into bed beside him. 

“It’s too much today… please don’t make me talk.” 

Hinata-kun placed his head gently against his chest, pulling the sheets and blankets over the two of them. He exhaled shakily as the tension left the other’s body and the pieces finally clicked into place. He giggled softly as his own body relaxed and he let his arms wrap around Hinata-kun’s back. 

He didn’t say anything, but he felt him shift his head from where he was burrowed to look up at Nagito’s face. 

“My apologies,” he whispered softly. “I’m just surprised. At first I thought you were inviting me over to plan my death… then I saw you and thought you wanted to have sex…” Nagito trailed off and sighed fondly. 

Hinata-kun tensed a little at that but before he could force himself to speak, Nagito continued. 

“I’m not complaining, I’m just surprised you could find a use for me that is so… tender.”

Hinata-kun huffed his dissent but made no other move but to grab one of Nagito’s hands and bring it to his head. His body relaxed once more as Nagito began coming through his hair with his fingers. He even let out a pleased grumble, pressing his face further into Nagito’s chest as he scratched near the nape of his neck. Nagito wanted to pull all sorts of sounds from Hinata-kun, but that would have to wait, as they were already acting dangerously close to lovers. 

“Hinata-kun… I know you didn’t want to talk about this but… why am I here?”

“Go to sleep, Komaeda.”

“If that’s what you want, Hinata-kun...” 

He decided to let himself indulge, even if tomorrow he would leave and his purpose would be fulfilled. He would allow himself to sneak away from the conflict of the day, pretending for just this night that Hinata-kun didn’t regard him as an enemy. 

Nagito closed his eyes against his better interest and continued playing with Hinata-kun’s fluffy hair as their breathing synced and the waves lulled them into unconsciousness. His other hand tried desperately to memorize the feeling of Hinata-kun’s warmth with aimless patterns traced along his back until his breathing evened and soft snores came from his mouth and blew across his chest. 

In a moment of selfishness, he removed his hand from Hinata-kun’s head and took the palm that wasn’t clutching his hip. Carefully, slowly, as to not wake him, he took his hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss against his knuckles.

“Sweet dreams, Hinata-kun,” he whispered before falling along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more notes to possibly revise this but I'm lacking motivation so I decided to leave it as-is for now. I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. Maybe I'll revisit it someday, but for now, I've got some other drafts I want to work on.
> 
> Also someone tell me if the honorifics sounds weird/silly. It's following Komaeda's thoughts so I reasoned it would make sense to refer to Hajime the way he does but idk maybe it's just strange.
> 
> Note about nuerodivergent, sensory overload, and selective mutism tags: it's not really touched upon cuz this is Komaeda centric but the reason Hinata is acting so strange (minimal speech, clinginess) is cause he's experiencing sensory overload so he's basically chosen Komaeda as a living comfort object but he's not really down for talking or listening to people talk at the moment. He can force himself to talk a little, but it's severely uncomfortable. This is all based on my own experiences w sensory overload and psychogenic mutism so yeah sorry if it's kinda confusing without that context!!


End file.
